


A Glass Vial

by DeCarabas



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCarabas/pseuds/DeCarabas
Summary: For the prompt: "Nightmares."





	A Glass Vial

Zevran sits up in their tent while Mahariel sleeps, holding the little vial that Mahariel had pressed on him, to be taken first thing in the morning, every morning.

It smells bitterly of blightcap that overpowers everything else, but Mahariel claims it should ward off the Blight disease, that it had kept the Blight disease from killing him before he’d joined the Wardens. There’s always the slight possibility that his dear Warden has decided to poison him after all, but either way, it’s far from the worst potion he’s swallowed in the line of duty. 

There isn’t enough to go around, that’s the thing that’s troubling him, not for the daily doses that it requires to be effective. And if only one person can be protected, he’s a strange choice.

Though as Mahariel had put it, everyone else has enough sense to either cover themselves in armor or else not throw themselves bodily at the darkspawn. Or perhaps Mahariel’s just not sure he’s got the dosage right. Zevran wouldn’t mind being the guinea pig.

Mahariel’s curled up on his side, his back to Zevran, as far away as it’s possible to get in this little tent, the same position he’s wound up in every night since those ghouls attacked the camp, no matter how closely he wraps himself around Zevran when he first drifts off to sleep. And Zevran tucks the vial away, listening to the sounds of Mahariel’s restless sleep.


End file.
